


A Short Fall

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. What, John couldn't get a cab after he phoned to warn Sherlock? Seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Fall

Sherlock twitched back the curtain to gaze out at the alley behind the flat and barely winced at the serious fight sounds coming from behind him.  
  
“Lestrade,” he said, when the call was answered. “We’ve had another break in at Baker Street.” A pause, a quirk of the lips and then, “Yes, it does seem we’re having a streak of bad luck. Don’t send us that French officer again—he put everyone off with the cheese. But we will need an ambulance for the perpetrator.”  
  
Another crash, followed by cursing in both Insane and Army, and then a flat cracking sound that could have been a drumstick being torn off a turkey but was in fact a nose being broken by a fist.  
  
Sherlock turned back to the room, his grin growing as he watched John Watson pull back to hit a very tied up James Moriarty in the face for the second--third—no, fourth time.  
  
“No rush, Lestrade,” he said, his smile softening when he shared it with John, then becoming absolutely terrifying in its glee as he fairly beamed at Moriarty. “I’m afraid this one’s died.”  
  
Moriarty’s eyes widened and Sherlock turned back to the window as he disconnected the call. John joined him and they both looked down.  
  
“Shame,” giggled John. “Mrs. Hudson just replaced those bins.”


End file.
